


Opportunity

by snowpuppies



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/pseuds/snowpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spike gets himself into a bind, Angel takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

"Bloody buggering hell!" Spike cursed as he slumped against the filthy pavement. Who knew N'wahlok demons had such heavy tails?

They'd stumbled upon the huge creature as it was scaring the pants off a group of teenagers, who'd scattered as soon as the N'wahlok turned to meet Spike's fists. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he was glad to have Peaches with him—N'wahloks were sodding _huge_ and he wasn't sure he would have been able to take one on his own.

At any rate, the thing was dead now, which was actually part of his problem. Right before Angel ran it through with a piece of rebar, he'd been thrown into a dumpster and the resulting bounce landed him face-down on the concrete, in the perfect place to be squarely pinned by the N'wahlok's tail when it fell.

He'd attempted to rise several times, but the N'wahlok had his arms and chest pinned to the ground and he wasn't able to get enough leverage to heft the ruddy thing off. The only thing he'd managed was to get his knees under him, putting his arse in the air and no doubt making him look like a grade A ponce.

"Oi! Peaches! Get your lard arse over here and help!" He could just see Angel in his peripheral vision, wiping purple demon guts from his jacket. Angel looked up from his cleaning, a wicked grin stretching his face when he saw the position Spike was in.

Spike had seen that look before; it was _not_ a good look.

Angel strolled over and leaned against the N'wahlok tail. "That's an…_interesting_ position you're in, Spike."

"Yeah, well, if you'd shut yer trap a bleeding moment and give me a hand, I wouldn't _be_ in this position, would I?" He wriggled under the heavy limb again—he thought he might be able to slip underneath. "Look, just give it a push, yeah? An' I'll pull at the same time."

"Spike, Spike, Spike," He felt Angel's leg brush his side as he walked around Spike's prone body, a hand trailing down Spike's back. He shuddered; things weren't looking good. "Why would I want to do that when I can do _this_?"

Spike grunted as his duster was flipped over his head, shrouding himself—and a bit of the N'wahlok's tail—in darkness. "'S'not funny, you ponce!" he yelled. Angel's only reply was to grab at Spike's denims and pull them down his hips, past his knees to pool around his ankles. "What the bloody fuck are you doing?"

With a light smack to one of Spike's rounded cheeks, Angel laughed. "Whatever I want." Kneeling behind Spike's raised backside, he began to touch, sweeping, broad strokes over pale skin—back, hips, thighs and arse all vulnerable to his gaze and his hands. With a smirk, he parted Spike's cheeks, blowing softly on the exposed pucker.

Spike suppressed a groan. It had been decades since he'd been in a position this vulnerable, this open. As much as he hated the idea of looking like a pillock in front of Angel, his prick had perked up, begging for attention and ready for whatever Peaches dished out.

Angel's thumb lightly traced the trail from tailbone to entrance, circling the hole before traveling back up; Spike's hips jerked at the barely-there caress.

Angel chuckled.

Spike was infuriated. He tried to jerk himself away, but only succeeded in scraping his tender nipples against the concrete.

"Easy." Spike shuddered as he felt Angel's breath against him, then moaned softly as a slick tongue slid down the tender flesh of his crack, over his arsehole and ending with a flick to his balls. The wetness cooled quickly in the night air and Spike pressed himself back, hopeful for more.

They both paused when a noise at the end of the alley caught their attention: The movie theatre down the street had just let out and kids had flooded the road. The alleyway wasn't well-lit, but Spike knew his lily-white arse would easily be seen from the street, if anyone bothered to look.

He sighed, then began struggling to get up. "Come on, Angel, let's get back to the office, yeah? Got more privacy there." He wriggled his hips in impatience. "Wanna bend me over that big poncy desk of yours?"

Spike gasped as large, calloused hands grabbed his arse, roughly spreading his cheeks again and hauling his lower body back, spreading his legs and raising his whole back half in the process.

"Nope," Angel answered, right before he pressed his face against Spike's tender skin.

Spike stifled a yelp as Angel's moist tongue circled his entrance, flicking lightly at the rim with the tip, then pressing the flat against the dark circle, laving it with long, smooth licks.

Even as Spike protested—"Cut it out, you git! They'll see!"—he spread his legs a little wider, eyes slitted in pleasure.

Angel pulled away from Spike's hole for a moment and a growl reverberated in Spike's chest. "Then you'll just have to be quiet, won't you?" He went back to his task, teeth nipping at the edge of Spike's pucker, tongue soothing the sting, then pressing _inside_.

"Angel—_Angelus_!" Spike pleaded, "You know I can't be quiet when you do that." Spike continued to struggle against the N'wahlok, but still couldn't move an inch.

Angel smirked, pinching a pale cheek, rubbing it until it reddened. "Looks like you'd better learn."

Spike whimpered. He'd always been particularly susceptible to anal stimulation, but to be penetrated by a _tongue_, slick and smooth and hard and soft, licking him open, devouring his most intimate spot…

It always made him lose control.

The slurping echoed through the alley as Angel ate away at him, tongue delving deep inside, probing at his slick walls, then thrusting rhythmically, spearing Spike open again and again and again.

Spike groaned loudly, cursing the fact that his hands were trapped—he couldn't use his fist as a gag—and feeling more turned on than he could remember being. His cock was drooling against the pavement, leaving smears of pre-come amongst the dirt and grime and his thighs were trembling with the effort of supporting his body.

Angel grunted, mashing his face, his nose and chin, against the opening to Spike's body, hands sliding down to grip at Spike's thighs, lifting him until his knees left the ground, tilting his body so that his hole was exposed, legs splayed wide.

He was utterly at Angel's mercy.

Spike bit his lip to hold in a keening wail as Angel began fucking him in earnest, grunting and squelching as he sucked and licked, eating out Spike's arse as if he were starving, desperate for a _taste_.

Spike's eyes rolled back in his head as a hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing once…twice…and then he was coming, body jerking and bucking against Angel's face until he withdrew his tongue and sank human teeth into the flesh between cheek and thigh.

Spike yowled into the night, slumping onto the concrete as Angel dropped his legs.

He heard the clicking of a zip, then the slapping of flesh against flesh, jerking when something cool and slimy landed on his arse.

"Ugh. Com'on Peaches, let me up now, yeah?" Beginning to revive from his relaxed state, Spike began to fight the heavy N'wahlok tail once more.

He jumped when Angel smacked his arse once more.

"I don't think so, Spike. This alley's kinda drab—needs something pretty to liven it up, don't you think?"

"What? Help me up, you tosser!"

"Don't worry Spike, I'm sure I'll remember to come get you before dawn." The clicking of heels retreated as Angel walked away. "Enjoy your evening!"

Spike slumped, flat against the pavement. "Bollocks."

Angel was going to _pay_.

 

 

_FIN_.

 

Originally archived [here](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/169868.html).


End file.
